


节日礼炮

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom, 原耽
Genre: Dystopia, M/M, 反乌托邦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Summary: “爱是什么。是对一切的感知，是理解别人的能力，是共情的本源。““你可以爱任何人。你爱上一个流浪汉，爱上一个书里的人物，甚至爱上一面墙，我都不会惊讶。”在性被抹去，爱不被允许的今天，我到底是什么？BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8mz4ZdTsyU&list=PLau5JL1Q0XcMAb4ZlEbhayd40O_9UcsZh&index=6大纲列完了，剩下就是慢慢写了。wp和ao3被墙后的一点感叹。灵感来源于《1984》和《冬蝉》。希望自己可以坚持写完这个。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

前方密密压压的人头后是竖在中央公园中心的巨大的雕像——上半身是太阳，下半身是狮子。它的镀层在阳光下亮到刺眼。“光污染“常被用于形容这种景象，小型鸟类就经常被这种光吸引，猛得撞上去然后死掉。我就是那只鸟，随着人群缓慢前进。并且我要时刻保持警惕，因为原本游行预定在这座雕塑下结束，而此时队伍的最前列好像遇到了什么阻碍。我踮起脚，看到了人群正前方用铁栏杆围起的路障，路障的背后是黑洞洞的枪口。

先是一声尖叫，前方的人群很快被冲散，所有人都朝着反方向跑去。但是马上人群撤离的方向被火焰和烟雾堵住，到处都是尖叫和棍子打在肉体上的声音。

下一刻会迎来的是烟雾弹，橡皮弹，还是实弹？我是被驱赶的绵羊。我还剩下什么？无非就只有手里的一纸诉求。

* * *

两个小时二十八分以前，我吃下了湫递过来的塑化剂。他先舀出一杯的蓝色粉末放在秤上，又用小一点的杯子称了一点分次加入，这样子加加减减重复了好几次秤上的数字才稳定下来。他又从柜子里搬出一瓶矿泉水并把水加入量杯直到某个刻度。这是按照我的体重严格配比后的量，粉末和水融合之后很像一大块粘土。我虽然没有玩过粘土，可是在超市的货架上看到过。我用手指沾取食用油涂抹在口腔内，张口啃食。

塑化剂带来的疼痛感让我完全想不起身处何处，也想不起最爱的杯子的颜色。早饭我做了湫最爱的蛋饼，但是我忘记了有没有吃掉自己的那份。

“应该到肝脏了吧？”湫的声音从我头上传来。再过一点点时间，意识就会被完全抽离，我会成为一具冰冷的标本。连同从我活体上剥落的碎片和阿清家的废墟一起被保存起来。

会有后人看到这些标本吗？会有后人理解我们的信念吗？我缓缓闭上眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

叫醒的我是电子手表发出的“嘀嘀嘀”的声音，我睁眼就看到数学老师快步向我走来。他是个40多岁的秃子，我们偷偷喊他“四条杠“——取材自他的发型。他办公桌上常年放着一张他和他家狗的合照。现在他在他怒气冲冲，用半人高的三角尺狠狠敲我的桌角。

“周椿！”

“是……是！”我大声回答，并且快速起立。

“校训背八遍！”

我哆哆嗦嗦开始背：“良好公民，遵守。”

“大点声！“他大声训斥道，同时我看见他脑门上渗出汗来。

“是！良好公民，遵守法律，团结第一，务实勤奋。”

“良好公民，遵守法律，团结第一，务实勤奋。”

……

我大声背完后，四条杠的手表发出了“嘀嘀嘀”的提示音。他给了我一个恶狠狠的眼神并松了口气。因为这段插曲，他没能讲完所有的材料。但四条杠明显不在意，下课后就匆匆走出了教室。

“你小子敢课上睡觉，胆子也太大了吧。”坐在我斜前方的李树贝转过头和我聊天。“你扣了几分？”

我点开手表。扣了三分，但是我的总分数仍然高出死线很多。

“就三分，”我回答，“扣得不算多。”

“哎你还真是个好学生啊，打瞌睡才扣三分。不过我看四条杠要给你穿小鞋了。“他吊儿郎当凑了过来，“幸好他是教数学的。我告诉你啊，隔壁班那个教生物的梁”，他继而做了一个“大美女”的口型，又接着说道，“就是她，你知道吧？”

我点点头。丁坤也正好走过来坐下，听李树贝八卦。

“她出事儿啦。我听他们班的说，她课上有个傻逼，课上抄笔记写了敏感词，然后那个姓梁的的手表当场就响啦。下了课就被带走了。”

“什么敏感词啊？”丁坤发问到。他的个性温温吞吞，是个不起眼的人。

“谁知道，我没听隔壁班的说。但也无非就那几个词。“李树贝用下流的表情小声说道，”就那几个嘛，生物课容易碰到的。“

他做了个“奶子”的口型，接着正色道，“不过啊，我怀疑是有人要搞她。傻逼都知道打进电脑里的东西会被审查。而且她刚好就是教生物的，要搞她太容易了。“

见我和丁坤接不上话，李树贝迅速转移了话题。他捂住手表，用手肘捅了捅丁坤，“你和你那个，“他挑了挑眉毛，”怎么样了，还在约？“他自动把”约会“中的”会“字吞掉了。

我们每次说话都很小心敏感词，就是怕对话会被手表语音识别后惹上麻烦。其实敏感词到底有哪些没有人清楚，只能约定俗成，将所有涉及异性和生理器官的词视作敏感词。每次一提及，要不就像李树贝一样自动吞掉后半截，要不就用其他词汇替代；实在无法避免的，我们就做个眼神示意。

但手表是否真的会自动语音识别我们并不清楚，总之防着点就对了——这是我听到的经验之谈。

丁坤点点头，“放学后还在约。”他有点害羞讲这种东西，又有点怕被其他人听去。所以当我们说起他和他女朋友的话题，丁坤的回答总是很小声，并且用词模糊。

他说完，李树贝就揽过我们两个人，用只有我们三能够听到的音量问道，“我一直很奇怪。你要是和她走得近得话，手表不是会自动报警吗？你们具体怎么约的？“

“找个没什么人的公园，我俩坐长椅的两端说话。总之把距离保持好的话警报不会响的。“

“兄弟，牛逼。“李树贝树了个拇指，”真羡慕你啊。我也好想有个那什么朋友啊！要是能和女生同班就好了。“

“你想多了，这个梦想你就留到下辈子实现吧。”我毫不留情戳穿了他。

“别啊，我小学时候还男女同班呢。结果上了初中就不能同班了“，他叹了口气，“这辈子都没指望了。我的精华要留给社会。”

“我的精华要留给社会”这句话是男生间常用来打诨的话。现在男生的房间床头都配有一个“精管“。精管的一头连着墙壁内部的恒温输送器，另外一头是用来收集精液的飞机杯。每个男性每月要定量捐赠大约30ml用于制造下一代。这个指标打个七次手枪就差不多能达到。

“说起来下节课是化学，你们作业做了吗？”丁坤开口。

“我忘记了！”李树贝一下子弹起来，“丁坤你快快快借我一下。”

我抬起头看着黑板上的课表：生物，物理，数学，化学。中考的时候还考了语文和英语，上了高中后就只有理科科目了。听说现在连小学都不开设这两门课了，只教识字，常识和数学。

李树贝拉着丁坤抄作业去了。我用手枕着头看向窗外。已经是夏天了，蝉吵个没完，种在楼下的树被太阳晒得绿油油的。阳光照射进来，正好把裴源湫的背影笼罩其中，像给他加了一层毛绒绒的亮边。他正在打字，想必是在整理上节课的笔记吧。

我打了一个哈欠。想着今天裴源湫会给我递什么纸条呢？


	3. Chapter 3

白纸是被禁止的东西。纸张录刻关于过去的记忆。最重要的是，一旦用笔写下，那么纸上的内容就不可被改动；即便要改，也会破坏纸张原本的完整性。

纸记录的是历史。历史无法被抹去，但是可以被删删减减，被扔在角落里堆灰。

我记得不是很清楚。大概是在升上初中那一会儿纸质的课本就不见了。从我上小学那一阵起，很多商店都接连关了门：书店是最先倒闭的，到最后连买草稿纸和铅笔都成了问题。学校统一发配电脑后所有人都不再用纸和笔了，同时政府宣布销毁了除教科书，实用性书和必要思想书之外的所有书，任何人都不能私藏书籍。电脑上只有三个软件——课本软件，笔记软件，和社交软件。课本软件用来看课本，笔记软件只能用来记笔记。社交软件可以用于通讯交流，但是因为每个人都是实名制，所以男性无法添加女性为好友。任何输入进电脑的文字都会被审查，一旦有学生输入了敏感字或者发表了不当的言论，这个人就会被扣除定量的“健康分“，同时他的班主任或者任课老师也会被扣除两倍以上的”健康分“；如果是更严重的错误，老师常会被带走惩处，就像梁老师一样。

我有幸在纸和笔消失的今天有机会摸到它们，这是我和裴源湫的交流方式。为了避免审查我们常常用纸和笔写小纸条交流。

那天我被老师使唤去教务处帮忙，回教室的途中经过了图书馆。在完全信息化的大环境下我们学校依旧保留了图书馆，但我几乎没有看到任何人进去过，而且图书馆也不是向所有学生开放——只有健康分高过某个分数线的学生才能进入，所以我猜这大概就是原因吧。

我用手表验证身分后推开了图书馆的门。说是个图书馆，其实只是个小小的，嵌在灰色石墙内的房间，里面是三排书架，靠近窗户的地方摆着一张长桌子和四把椅子。屋子里只有裴源湫一个人，他背对着我坐着，正阅读一本厚厚的书。

我和裴源湫虽说是一个班，但是平常并没有什么来往。

他听到有动静就很快合起手上的书站起身。但因为动作太过慌乱，夹在外层书里的一本书掉了出来。我清晰看到了书的封面。

“这是……？“

我关上门想走近他。裴源湫很快从不知所措的状态中恢复过来。他后退一步并用右手捂住手表，示意我也捂住我的。接着他用口型问道，“你要告发我吗？”

我连忙摇头，同时放开了捂住手表的手。

“你是在看纸质的教科书吗？”

他愣了一下，松开了右手回答：“对……我在看教科书。你也要看吗？”

我点点头，找了他对面的椅子坐了下来。

“这里都是教科书吗？我还是第一次来图书馆。”

他点点头，从身旁的书架上随手抽了一本书给我，“这本是数学的，比现在用的电子版要详细很多。”

我接过。但接下来情况就变成了我看教科书，而他继续借着教科书的外皮看禁书。我看他并不愿意提起，就主动问道：“那本书……讲什么的啊？“

他抬起头仔细打量了我一番，像在评估什么。我刚想继续追问就被他用手势按住了。裴源湫从书包里拿出了一本作业本翻开，我看到本子被他写得密密麻麻，连封页上都有字——我还记得那种作业本，小学的时候我经常拿它来练字；本子的颜色是黄色的，用墨水在上面写字的话字迹很快就会散开来——裴源湫很小心撕下了硬币那么大一块的纸，又在书包里翻了一只短短的铅笔出来。他拿出把小刀削了几下笔尖确保它足够尖。

我看他递过来的纸条：1984，看没？（少写字）

知道，没。

裴源湫显然对我的答复毫不惊讶，他回复：讲我们的故事。

我没懂他什么意思，就问道：书借我看？

他摇摇头：查到危险。

那等于白说，我心底翻了个白眼。裴源湫从我手上把纸条拿过，迅速写了几个字又扔给我：一起看可。

他示意我坐过来，并且把书翻到了第一页。

> 四月间，天气寒冷晴朗，钟敲了十三下。温斯顿史密斯为了要躲寒风，紧缩着脖子，很快地溜进了胜利大厦的玻璃门，不过动作不够迅速，没有能够防止一阵沙土跟着他刮进了门。


	4. Chapter 4

仅仅过了十五分钟我们俩的手表就响了。裴源湫把书一收，“我们该回教室了。”

“我明天还想继续学数学。明天继续？”

“可以。”他做了个“小心”的手势，又从书包里翻出了个打火机。

“你还带这个来上学？”

“总有要用到地方。”他点燃了那一小块纸片，并把它扔到了大理石地上——现在它不是纸片了，是一堆灰。

* * *

我现在要做猫的假体模型。

昨天马路上撞死一只猫，主人舍不得把它埋了，就送到我们这儿麻烦我们把它做成标本。博物馆很少有人来了，补贴又少，所以多一笔不走账的生意很划算。

毛皮已经剥下，鞣制的工序一直都是裴源湫负责，我负责给他打下手。我也负责建模，因为这比鞣制简单——把猫的尸体冷冻，翻模得到聚氨酯模型。最后只需把皮和模型粘连上，标本就做好了。

我正在电脑上查猫的照片。虽然是私活，但我想找个好看的姿势把猫冷冻住。我很久没有摸过猫了，小时候家里养过一只白色的。但自从被带走后我就再没看过那只猫，也没再见过父母。

裴源湫推门进来。我们的工作室就连着博物馆的展览大厅，如果有修护的工作也方便进出。唯一不好的是博物馆内总开着冷气，所以裴源湫一开门进来，就带着工作室挂着的温度计降了两度。

他递给我一个袋子，我打开，是一份猪排饭。

“今天猪排饭特价？”

“没。觉得你想吃了，就带了一份。”

“谢啦。”我打开饭盒，“你呢？”

“买了两个饭团，路上吃了。”

他随手脱下风衣挂在椅背上，又把围巾解了下来。

“心情不好？”

“有点。”他在我对面坐了下来，眉头紧皱，“我看到梁芳了。”

“梁芳？”我叼着筷子，“梁老师？”

“对，我们高中那个生物老师。”

“她现在怎么样？”

裴源湫摇摇头，“我在生育工厂外面看到她的。”

我一下子不知道怎么回答。我在逻辑上无法把梁老师和生育工厂联系起来，我甚至不知道发生了什么。

“好像是……有一天开始，我就没见过梁老师了，毕业典礼也没看到她。”

“我看到她在放风，带着手铐和别的女人拷成一串。”裴源湫抽出一根烟点上，“活像个囚犯。”

“监狱可比生育工厂要好吧。”我苦笑，放下了筷子，“好像是因为学生写了敏感词。我以为被扣点健康分就罢了，没想到她被送去了生育工厂……我吃不下了。“

放平时裴源湫肯定会让我都吃完，毕竟食物的价格一天比一天高。但显然他现在没这个心思。我们俩都没有力气继续说下去。他继续抽烟，烟头一闪一闪。

他抽完烟，狠狠把烟头按灭，“什么鬼地方。”

裴源湫看了我一眼，“我还碰到了李树贝，跟我一起看梁芳放风。”

“伪君子。”他啐了一口。


	5. Chapter 5

书里说有种东西叫同理心，或者叫共情。共情是指可以深入他人的感受，理解他人的能力。

我发现我的共情越来越少，就像快跑光汽油的车子。有个小说里说，人的肚脐眼后有一个小罐子，里面存着一个人一生所有的感情。现在我的罐子漏了气。自我被带离父母身边开始，我看到太多东西压过来，我好像失去了很多自由，比如说和女生说话的自由，写字的自由，见到父母的自由。还有很多东西也一步步被剥去，这些经历在我肚脐眼后的小罐子上戳了一个个小洞。因为是很小的洞，所以我连到底有几个洞都数不清。现在我的感情气罐快漏光了，我马上会成为我讨厌的人，比如在生育工厂附近随意走过的人，和在火灾现场默默观看的人。其实我高中的时候就有了这种趋势：偶尔听到女生谈论取卵很痛的话题，我只觉得她们做作。

我想所有人的经历都差不多——被带离父母身边，住进军事管理化的宿舍，一人一个房间，生活在渐渐缩小的蓝天下。我之所以能够坚持到现在，全亏了裴源湫和他的那些书。不然我现在也和大街上的任何一个人一样：只要火不烧身，就会冷眼旁观。

每周一的集体大会是学校的必要项目，所以周一绝对不允许缺席。集体大会上校长会做个开头，各班班主任总结上周的工作，得到健康加分的人会被表扬，健康分被减的人通报批评。偶尔集体大会会有一个最热烈的环节——重大错误批评。我见过几次，上去的都是我不认识人。直到高二的某一次集体大会，校长叫了丁坤和他女朋友的名字。

“二年级三班丁坤，二年级八班李晓瞳，放学后约会。现在你们站到上面来。“

我看像后方的丁坤，他一脸不敢置信。就像我说的他是个不起眼的人，不爱与人结梁子；他又小心，怎么看他和他女朋友的事情都不会暴露。周围的几个男生迅速把他围了起来，有一个男生直接上去擒住了丁坤的手，又顶了他的膝盖，迫使他弯曲身体；四条杠从队列最前方过来，推着丁坤的肩膀让他移动。丁坤经过我身边的时候，他的眼神让我想起在菜市场看到的待杀的鱼：它剧烈摆动尾巴，最后被渔夫一刀砍掉了头。

丁坤和他的女友被各自的老师带着登上演讲台，接着他们被压着肩膀跪下。我离得太远了看不清他们的表情，但是我清楚看到我周围的学生的表情变了——他们像一只只斗鸡，如果不是因为规定不能大声说话，那他们嘶吼出来的声音足以把丁坤和他女朋友撕碎。但是他们脸上的表情又不止愤怒，因为很快演讲台上的两人的衣服和内衣被剥下，双手反剪在背后。老师从演讲台边上提起两桶冰水从他们头上浇下去，冰块在台上弹跳了几下落在草坪上。

“这已经是本校第三起男女生谈恋爱的重大错误了。所有同学都应该引以为戒，并且积极举报。看到什么就说什么。只有这样我们才能够共同维护和谐校园。”

台下的掌声一浪一浪，我旁边的男生拼命鼓掌，手掌拍得通红。在热烈的气氛下校长又说道：“我们请这次的举报人，二年级三班的李树贝同学上台。李树贝同学用摄像机记录下了丁坤和李晓瞳交往的证据，并且积极告知了其班主任，才阻止了这个错误继续扩大。这次李树贝会被额外奖励20分。” 他请李树贝上台，并拍了拍他的肩膀，“做得好。”

李树贝下台的时候，所有人都更加热烈的鼓掌。特别是我们班，几个男生都拍拍他或者拥抱他以示祝贺。他经过我身边的时候很夸张的指了指他的表。“40分！”他做了个口型，“40分！”

我甚至不敢去问，问他为什么出卖最好的朋友。

那一天丁坤的书包放在他的椅子上整整两节课的时间。第三节课，班主任就进来把书包拿走了。在此之后我再没见过丁坤。


	6. Chapter 6

裴源湫又抽出第二支烟点上。我们好久都没说一句话。

“你说，这个城市里还有多少正常人？”

“什么正常人？”他吐出一口烟。

“像我们俩一样，会同情别人，有过性爱经验的。”

“你早先根本不敢说‘性爱’这个词的，”裴源湫盯了我一会儿，“突然不怕了？”

“我不知道。手表到底有没有在偷听我不清楚，但是如果我有罪那我早就被抓了。性有罪，爱有罪，同情有罪。“我冷笑了一下，”连说话都能被判刑。“

裴源湫没有立刻接话，而是想了很久。

“我们才不是正常人，我们才是非正常的。”他侧过身去，吐出的的烟气像水一样荡开来，又淡入空气中，缓缓升上屋顶。“我都不知道我们还在坚持什么。”

“我也不知道。”

他又吸了一口烟，转头问我：“今天要不要？”

“我……没兴致。而且这个月的额度也没达到。”

“你打算对着飞机杯撸？你还差多少？“

“大概还有10毫升这样子，“我回答，”任务总得完成，我可不想被罚。“

裴源湫挑眉，“这都快月底了你才捐了20毫升，不会是虚了吧？“

我狠狠瞪了他一眼，“别打诨。“

“我只是有点不习惯。”

“都这么多次了还不习惯？”他问道。

“做的时候很舒服，但是总觉得少了什么。”

“少了什么？”

“……不知道。”我回答。手无意识地摩梭着塑料袋，我想起女孩子校服下丰满的胸脯，书本字里行间女性如花蜜般的阴部，“像被关起来一样。你每次一把床帘拉上我就很寂寞，哪怕你抚摸我我也很寂寞。”

我停顿了一下，“我想开着窗户做，也想在草地上做。”

裴源湫认真看着我的双眼，半晌才开口，“你真是个浪漫主义。”

“可能吧。但可能你一把窗帘拉开我就萎了，谁知道呢。”

他深吸了一口烟。烟头的火光闪了一下，接着慢慢暗淡下去。他把第二支烟摁灭，凑过来吻我。

他轻轻，一下下啄吻着我的唇。

太危险了。门没有锁，随时都有可能有人进来。但是裴源湫的嘴唇很温暖，比猫的皮毛都温暖。这个安静的房间，头上的灯那么冷，他却这么暖。

门“吱呀”发出响声，顾际清抱着电脑走了进来。我和裴源湫迅速分开，但是依旧欲盖弥彰。杜际清把门关上，小声训斥，“你们小心点。被发现可没好果子吃。”

“哟，阿清。”裴源湫抬手打了个招呼，转身去了解剖台。杜际清在我左手边坐下，打开电脑包，把里面的一本书递过来。

“看完了？”我问。

“嗯。你帮我还给他吧。”

“好的。”我把书放进我的抽屉。

我们一时无言，房间里只剩下鼠标和键盘的声音。许久杜际清又开口，“明天带着阿湫来我家吧。”

“明天？”

“嗯。”他苦笑，“明天是我和我太太的结婚二十周年纪念日。虽然还是没找到我太太，连我儿子去哪儿了我都不知道，但是，”他叹口气，摘下眼镜用衣服擦了擦，“这个纪念日还是得过。”

我拍拍他的肩膀，“知道了，我会告诉他的。“

“带点酒过来啊。我还存着一瓶白的，到时候一起喝！“他笑了，眼角的鱼尾纹跟着变深了。


	7. Chapter 7

阿清的家被砸了。他曾经和我们说这是他和太太结婚时候买的房子。我和裴源湫去过他家，那是一层楼的小平房，带着一个小院子，屋内的墙上挂着他们三个人的全家福。现在这些回忆成了废墟。

没有人知道阿清去了哪，我和裴源湫找遍了整座城市都没有发现他的踪影。他可能逃走了，也可能被抓走了。满地的瓦砾和参杂在其中的锅碗瓢盆，落了厚厚一层灰。连天都是灰的，灰蒙蒙带着雨气，残败得是阿清的坟墓。

“就昨天，他还邀请我们去他家。“我蹲下身，把废墟里碎掉的盘子，破碎的布料，玻璃碎片，一切能看到生活气息的残骸捡起来。

“要一个人消失太容易了。“裴源湫在我身边，看着眼前的废墟，”太容易了。“

“可为什么一个人可以消失的这么彻底？就仅仅是一个晚上，阿清就不见了。下一个消失的会不会是我们。”我把碎片放进包里，伸手去清理凌乱的瓦砾。

“你干什么呢？“

“带回去，做成标本。“我说。

裴源湫没有阻止我，而是蹲下身和我一起清理这堆残骸。我们发现了其他东西，比如一个被压得变形的搪瓷杯，一根筷子，半截牙刷。直到背包都装不下了我们才站起身。

裴源湫靠过来抱住了我。风刮起来很冷，裴源湫很暖。我们在废墟中相拥，血液流经心脏跳动着，发出一声声沉闷的“咚，咚，咚“的声响。我想如果此时有人拿着枪冲进来，在我和裴源湫的身上各打一个大口子，血像喷泉一样涌出来都没关系。

* * *

我们激吻着，手急切贴合彼此的肌肤。裴源湫把窗帘拉上了，现在室内灰暗，只有手表外环发出了淡淡的光。

“别急，让我先弄一下。“裴源湫躲开了我的吻，抓住我带着手表的手腕，”别动！这种状态做爱是想找死吗？“

“对，找死。“我笑着凑过去，凭着记忆吻他的鼻尖，”我要找死，死在你身上。“

他受不住似的喘着粗气，用手肘轻轻撞了我一下，“别闹，让我弄好。”他把一枚细小的针从手表的盖合出插了进去，有轻轻的“啪嗒”声传来，手表完全暗了下去。

“可以了，半小时——”裴源湫没说完我就又吻了上去。舌尖急促地想和他的纠缠，把唾沫，津液，体液融合在一起，吞下去。舌尖私磨，连舌苔上都沾染他的味道。

我的手从他的衬衫下摆伸进去，附上他的蝴蝶骨，裴源湫低低笑了出来，“半小时，怎么办？”

“不怎么办。”我一边吻他一边解他的皮带，“帮个忙。我给你口交。时间有剩你也给我来一回。”

他像受到蛊惑一样揽住我的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。双唇分开的时候我们都气喘吁吁，“特别服务？“他问。

“对，只限今天。“我解不开他的皮带，于是就用力扯，“现在，把这个碍事的解开！”

他笑了笑。黑暗中我听到皮带扣碰撞，褪下衣服的悉索声。裴源湫拉过我的手让我摸他抬起头的性器，“满意吗？”

我嗅到腥味和臭味，即使心里反射性感到不适，却主动把他的性器含在嘴里。我想到一些妓女的角色，我现在就是那些妓女。我可以是任何一个人：当我站起身整理衣服的时候我就是周椿，当我用嘴含住他的阴茎的时候我是妓女。我爱我的恩客，从身体上和心理上爱他，钦慕他，容纳他的一部分。

裴源湫靠在桌子旁，我跪在他胯间。他的手抓着我的头发，按着我的后脑勺。我用舌头游走他的茎身。龟头卡到了我的喉咙使我无法好好呼吸，但出于某种情愫，我努力扩开了喉头，好让他的阴茎完全进来。窒息也好，我不想我的房间成为一样的废墟。如果死亡是摆脱绝望的途径，那我宁可死在这一刻。


	8. Chapter 8

我躺在床上浏览新闻。裴源湫洗完澡，腰间围着浴巾从浴室走出来。他的身上热腾腾，水珠滴落到他精壮的胸膛，他的乳头挺立，水珠又顺着掉落到他腰间的浴巾，在上面留下比白色略深的水痕。

他看见我直直盯着他的乳头，于是暧昧地笑着，解开了腰间的浴巾，就这样赤条条地钻进了被子搂着我。他身上有很好闻的肥皂味，像是海洋和薄荷叶的混合调。我侧过身用额头抵着他的喉结，用鼻尖磨蹭他的肌肤。

“像回到了高中的时候。”裴源湫说，伸出手揽住我的后背，温热的手掌搭在我后腰上，“你也没穿内裤。”

“拜托，被你祸害的好不好。当时是谁和我说裸睡比较舒服？”我笑着反问他，故意用膝盖顶住他胯间的软肉。

“别，别顶这里。除非你想来一炮。“

我摇摇头，将膝盖放了下去。“睡吧。“

房间里还拉着窗帘。裴源湫把台灯关上，现在房间里一片漆黑。

许久，他问道：“还不睡？“  
”嗯。“

“是因为阿清的事情？”

“差不多。”我侧过身仰躺在床上。裴源湫伸手和我牵住，“我到现在都没法相信阿清失踪了。他的房子变成了那个样子。我有点怕。”

“别怕。还有我。”他拉了拉我的手，把自己的手覆上我的，我们十指相交。“不会让你孤单的。”

“阿清也没想到他会失踪。“

“可能是意外。“

我一把甩开了他的手，“裴源湫！你别再骗我了好不好？我们都知道那不是意外！“我的鼻尖酸酸的，”都不是意外……明天连你都可能会消失。别再骗我说一切都好了行不行？“

他没动。过了一会儿慢慢凑过来，下巴抵着我的肩膀。“对不起，阿椿，对不起。“他摸索着用手擦过我的脸，”别哭了。是我错了。“

裴源湫说：“我如果要失踪了，就一定给你说一声。你别来找我，就一个人好好过下去。“

他又轻轻笑了笑，“你要来找我，咱俩就一起离开，去哪里都好。”

“你知道我更喜欢女孩子。”

“骗人。而且是那又怎么样。你没法找女孩子恋爱的，只能和我。“

“……你还真是聪明。“

裴源湫又凑错来吻我，“睡吧。”

我们换了姿势，裴源湫从后面抱着我。

我轻轻说：“我是认真的。”

“什么？”

“我更喜欢女孩子。”

“……我知道。你和我做的时候一直很抗拒。我不知道该怎么形容，我猜你并不喜欢。”

“我的春梦里也是女孩子。不是女孩子的裸体，但是我知道那是女孩子。”

“我猜是因为你没接触过女性？”

“是吧。”我拉过裴源湫横在我腹部的手臂，玩他的手指，“我没接触过，所以才没法想像。”

“我甚至不知道我们的这种关系是什么。我只看到过男女之间的那种。男人和男人之间也存在男女之间的感情吗？这种感情也算是爱吗？”

“我不知道。”裴源湫的声音第一次带上了不确定。

“你说爱是什么？“

“是我能理解你，“他的呼吸喷在我后颈上，暖暖的，痒痒的，”我能体会你，我想保护你。“

“爱是对一切的感知，是理解别人的能力，是共情的本源。“他一边说一边密密地亲吻我的后颈，温暖的舌尖划过我的肩膀，很快另一个吻落到了我的肩窝。

“我们是人，所以我们天生会爱别人。”

我翻过身拥抱他。空气冷冽，所以裴源湫的肌肤炽热。他左胸口下层层肌肉和肋骨把心脏很好地保护了起来，此刻正安定地跳跃。我突然很想哭，如果没有在那一天闯进图书馆，如果裴源湫那一天刚好不在，如果我们不在同一个学校……命运竟是眷顾我，让我遇见他。

他轻轻拍着我的后背，“别哭了。”

“裴源湫，”我叫他，“我很怕。我真的怕你不见。”

“你让我想起最后一只渡渡鸟灭绝的时候。”他还有心情和我开玩笑。气得我锤了他一下。

“乖，别打我。“他食指点过我的脊椎，”那一天你也救了我。我以为我会一个人走下去，直到你推开图书馆的门。“

“椿，你可以爱任何人。你爱上一个流浪汉，爱上一个书里的人物，甚至爱上一面墙，我都不会惊讶。我们是一样的，我们都是人。爱和性让我们区别于其他人。”

风挑开了窗帘，月光漏进来驱散了黑暗。我凝视着裴源湫的眼睛，我在他眼里看到了月亮和星星。

“你清楚的。我们没有一个好结局。”我伸手触摸他的眼睑，感受睫毛在我之间的颤动，“没有一本书记录过美好的结局。爱是能耗品，终有一天我们会消耗掉所有的能量。不论是你先消失还是我先消失，我们都只会变得越来越正常，越来越靠近我们憎恶的模样。湫，只有我们了。”

他握住我的手腕下移直到我的手指碰触他的嘴唇。

“当我们像渡渡鸟一样灭绝。“他低低吟起一首诗，” 当我们像渡渡鸟一样灭绝，鸽子和鹦鹉会欢声歌唱。“


	9. Chapter 9

一场争吵来得毫无预警，起因只是很小的一件事——我意外打碎了一个杯子，裴源湫过来帮忙捡起碎片的时候划伤了手指。

早上馆长来了我们办公室，拿着一张照片问我们看没看到过。

“没有。”裴源湫拿过照片看了看，摇了摇头，“这是什么？”说着他把照片还给馆长。

“不知道，有人让我来问问和老杜一个办公室的看看有没有人知道。”馆长收回了照片，“应该是老杜的私藏。哎，平时看着挺老实一个人，怎么能犯这种错呢。还好我和那人有点交情，扣分不至于太狠。”

他又絮絮叨叨了一会，离开的时候又说：“我听说他们要彻底调查，看谁碰过那本书。”

办公室的气氛比任何时候都要紧张。我们战战兢兢，因为有人随时都可能破门而入，带走我们其中的一个人或者把我们俩都带走。这种气氛像厚重的水雾一样蔓延开，慢慢填满整个空间后淹没我们。工作完后我默默跟着裴源湫回了家。他一到家就坐到沙发上抽烟，烟灰被他直接掸到了地板上。

“所以现在是选择死法的时候了吗？”

“他们不一定查的出来。我们还不知道阿清到底在哪，他有可能没有被抓。”裴源湫的声音少见的颤抖。他大口吐出烟，又凑近烟头深深吸了一口。

“为什么这么说？”我问。

“直觉。”他长叹了一口气，向后靠去，仰躺在沙发上：“就算被抓了，阿清也不会出卖我们。”

“你就这么肯定？”我打开一瓶酒给自己倒了半杯，“他们不需要阿清开口。查查阿清的手表就清楚了。”

“你倒像是经历过一样。”

“在这里生存的要有极好的想象力。”我走过去坐在他身边，“想像自己有活下去的理由，不然早晚都得疯。”

“你太冷静了。“他抓过我的杯子灌了一口酒，“我怀疑你在计划什么。”

“我在计划我怎么死。我不想死在他们手里，所以我要先死。”

“别开玩笑了，说得和真的一样。”他打量了我好一会，把烟头递给我，“你如果压力大就抽几口，别憋疯了。”

我接过烟头深吸了一口，以来确定我脑内的想法不是恐惧下的产物。连我自己都不知道我为什么这么冷静，就好像我将要面对的不是自己的命运。第一次看到裴源湫处理动物的尸体的时候我恶心得把中饭都吐了个干净。但是现在我已经不怕了，我可以赤着手插入皮和肉的缝隙里，用力把皮毛扯下来，用刀把筋膜挑破，任凭猫失去皮毛赤裸裸的尸体暴露在我眼前。

“我好像没疯。”我笑了起来，“我也不知道从什么时候我就不怕死了。就好像很久以前做了这个决定一样。”

“裴源湫，把我做成标本怎么样？”我侧过头问他。

裴源湫像是不理解我在说什么。他盯着我，半晌后才问道，“你说什么？”

“把我做成标本。就取名叫‘最后一个尝试过性爱并且爱过另一个人类的人’？”我夺过他手里的杯子，用灌入喉咙的酒精来掩盖要窜出胸膛的心跳声，“我取名很烂，你来取吧。”

“啪嗒。“裴源湫抢过我手里的杯子一把摔在地上，在我脚边溅起的酒液和玻璃渣。他站起来，”周椿，你知不知道你在说什么？“

“我知道。我胆小不敢后死，所以就拜托你处理我的尸体了。“我站起来企图抱住他，被他一把打开。我的脸上挨了他一巴掌。真狠啊，嘴里都有血腥味了。

“我们在讲的是你的命，活生生一条命！你要让我谋杀你吗？“

“不是谋杀，“我盯着他颤抖的眼神，”我是在邀请你，完成你最伟大的作品。然后带着记忆苟延残喘，拼命活下去。“

“你疯了。“他睁大眼睛，”你疯了。“

“这不是早晚的事吗？“我走过去抱住他。这次他没有再把我挥开，但是他也没有抱住我，”阿湫，我没有拜托过你什么事，这算是我拜托你的唯一的事情好不好？“

“为什么？“

“这是我所能做的唯一的反抗。“

“向谁反抗？“

“向这张虚无却不断扩大的网。“  
“为什么是标本？”裴源湫轻声问道，“标本是为了记录消亡的生命体而存在的。”

“标本是为了记录消亡的生命体而存在的，”我认真看着他，在他的瞳孔里看到了自己的身影，“那我呢？我是消亡中还是活生生？”

“我们的信念，那些爱和性和欢愉的片段。这些在我们死后都不会再有。如果不能把它们记录下去，那它就真的灭绝了。”

“请答应我。我太胆小了，不敢一个人活在世界上。所以你能不能成全我？”

他伸手抚摸我的脸颊，拇指从我的眼角慢慢滑落到我的嘴唇，“人生来怕死。”

“我就正好是那个例外呢。”我轻轻蹭了蹭他的手，“那句话我还记得，Give me liberty， or give me death 。”

裴源湫为我剪了指甲。看他小心翼翼地样子我忍不住凑过去吻了他。他帮着我收集了很多东西：我的泪水，毛发，指甲，汗水，呼吸，还有精液。拔阴部毛发的时候我给自己的阴毛剃了一个爱心的形状，本意是想逗逗他。结果裴源湫弯了双膝跪下，像奴隶亲吻主人的脚尖一样亲吻了我的龟头，很轻很轻的一下。我们还做了一次，当然裴源湫还是照旧把手表停了半个小时。我和他第一次尝试插入的性爱。我让他插进来，因为“想用身体记住你的形状”，我是这样解释的。在既定的命运面前，我都为自己的豁达感到惊讶，并且没皮没脸了起来。半个小时后我们的表双双发出警报，那个时候我们的身体还连着，裴源湫不得不平复气息把表戴回去，并且用飞机杯解决了一下。

天还没亮我们就出门了。我们去了中央公园并且躺在草坪上等着太阳升起来。我说起小学三年级被从父母身边强行带走的事。裴源湫说他是在四年级被从奶奶身边带走的，他的父母参加了在中央公园的游行，他在奶奶家等了一个星期，没有等到父母回来。这是所有事情变质前最后一场游行，同时也是最大的一场。

我们说了很多以前的事。比如游行后一个月新闻媒体消失了：报纸、书刊都突然不见了。后来电视也变成了雪花屏幕，手机没有了信号。又聊到统一下发的手表和电脑，消失在历史里的反抗记录，完全同质化的新闻报道……这一切听起来就像是很久以前的事情了。我们就这样聊着聊着，等待太阳的第一缕光打在中央公园中心的这座巨大的雕像上。那第一缕光太刺眼了，马上就有麻雀被吸引撞了上去。在我们的视野里那只麻雀就只是黑色的一个小点，“呯”一下后迅速下落。我们目睹了它从鲜活的生命变成冰冷的残体的一瞬间。

我们拉着手回了工作室。早饭我做了湫最爱的蛋饼，看着他安安静静吃完。

两个小时二十八分以前，我吃下了湫递过来的塑化剂。他先舀出一杯的蓝色粉末放在秤上，又用小一点的杯子称了一点分次加入，这样子加加减减重复了好几次秤上的数字才稳定下来。接着他从柜子里搬出一瓶矿泉水并把水加入量杯直到某个刻度。这是按照我的体重严格配比后的量，粉末和水融合之后很像一大块粘土。我虽然没有玩过粘土，可是在超市的货架上看到过。我用手指沾取食用油涂抹在口腔内，张口啃食。

“应该到肝脏了吧？”湫的声音从我头上传来。再过一点点时间，意识就会被完全抽离，我会成为一具冰冷的标本。连同从我活体上剥落的碎片和阿清家的废墟一起被保存起来。

会有后人看到这些标本吗？会有后人理解我们的信念吗？我闭上眼睛。


	10. 是开始，也是结局。

先是一声尖叫，前方的人群很快被冲散，所有人都朝着反方向跑去。但是马上人群撤离的方向被火焰和烟雾堵住，到处都是尖叫和棍子打在肉体上的声音。  
“呯——“  
我身边的人的身体爆出了一朵血红色的花。接着越来越多的花绽放开来。花瓣洒在马路上，路障上，房子的外墙上。  
子弹进入肉体的声音，听起来竟是那么像节日里升空的礼花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结。  
> 首章对应的内容就是尾声里的这部分。中央广场前的游行是最后一场反抗，活下来的人和下一代终生生活在恐惧和控制里。  
> 这也是椿和湫的目的。在记录历史成为不可能，爱情泯灭，性是犯罪的时代里，用身体记录爱和性，点燃弥漫的黑暗里的一小截烛火。  
> 我们是人，所以我们天生会爱别人。


End file.
